the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Gordon
|birth= |death= |status=Squib |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Gray |eyes=Green |skin=Fair |cyber= |era=NoHead era |masters= |apprentices= |affiliation=}} Myra Gordon was an initially poor woman who ran a fruit stand in the marketplace in New York City. She was a very kind woman who appeared to share a mutual friendship with Tyler Grant Jr. Myra was also the great-aunt of Thomas Meyer, the infamous dark mutant who was defeated by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Biography Early life Myra Gordon was born somewhere in the United States of America to the mutant Gordon family sometime in the early or mid twentieth century. She was quickly uncovered to be a Squib in her youth. In school, she earned excellent marks in Marketing, Science, and History, her areas of expertise later in her life. Merchant In the 1980s, Myra already lived as an adult in her apartment in New York City. She was celebrated as a food chemist, having created several new fruits on her own that were a success, making her one of the most popular vendors in New York. Despite this, Myra was still poor. She depended on a cooler to keep her foods she sold fresh. When she suffered from a broken cooler in 2020, it was Tyler Grant Jr. who came to rescue, by giving her the money to purchase a new one. She was known for telling the tale of the mysterious wandering Knight of Metta to those with fifty cents to spare. In 2020, only a week before the Great Skyrace, Myra helped Tyler and his friends Shaun Thomas and Scott to rescue Mary Dixon and several kidnapped Canadian children from captivity. With her own slave-smuggling knowledge and connections, she advised the brave little rescuers as to the required costs of their alruistic plans within the walls of her humble apartment. Between their secret meetings at Myra’s place, each of them gathered and gave what they could of their saved and solicited money to meet the costs of smugglers’ payment. Myra’s bare abode was located down a shaded alleyway near Myra’s fruit stand in the New York City marketplace. Before departing Albert’s junkyard with Baby Intelligence, Telekinibabe gave Myra a portion of the money he made from selling his skyracer. He hugged her goodbye and she called him the kindest boy in the world. Later life She went on holiday in 2030, but she did not return when she was supposed to. On 1 February, in a wayside inn, Myra Gordon ran into Whammo Fireball, who the government thought to be arrested by Mayor Evans. Although she recognized him, he was able to persuade her to take a stroll with him into the woods, and he was able to overpower Myra and bring her to his master Hell Burnbottom, who was hiding in Bast Castle. Hell Burnbottom tortured her and learned of the adoption of his father's pet Nagatha, which was the doing of George Thames II. Shortly before the Battle of Transylvania, Myra’s great-nephew, Thomas Meyer, came to live with her for a time. He had arrived via Mutant transport. The following day, Gordon aided Thomas in sending boxes of Shock-o-Chocs filled with animated air horns saying "really rude things" to the Knights of Plague. On 9 January, 2042, she was visited by Melissa Vance, who had travelled to New York City to meet Myra. Vance quickly obtained vital information for her book on Red X, after her little interview she left a small note and her own copy of "Master Intelligence: Saint or Fraud?" Later that day, she made a point of introducing Thomas to Master Intelligence. The two talented young men became friends and Thomas eventually left to join the S.M.S.B., being rechristened as Centauri. Before they left, Master Intelligence took Melissa Vance's book about him. It is unknown to whether Master Intelligence kept the book, and it is unlikely that he did. Physical description Myra Gordon had green eyes. In her old age, she tied up her gray hair into loose braids. Personality and traits Little is known of Myra’s personality. One can presume she was amiable. Despite her poverty, Myra was still a jovial woman. She was very fond of her young friend Telekinibabe, who she called “the kindest boy in the world.” In her youth, she was a brilliant historian. Talents and abilities Myra Gordon was highly talented in the kitchen. Having made several new fruits herself, Myra was referred to by some as the most celebrated chemist of the twentieth century. She also knew a lot about history, and recieved excellent marks in the subject. Relationships Family Thomas Meyer Thomas Meyer was the great-nephew of Myra Gordon. Shortly before the Battle of Transylvania, she allowed him to live with her for a time. The two seemed to get along; Myra provided minimal supervision and allowed him to do as much research with her books as he pleased. She also aided Thomas in sending boxes of Shock-o-Chocs filled with animated air horns saying impolite things to the Knights of Plague. Thomas also seemed concerned when Melissa Vance came to visit her. Later that day, she made a point of introducing Thomas to Master Intelligence. It is unknown if the two ever met again after Thomas became Centauri. Melissa Vance In 2042 Melissa Vance travelled to New York City to meet Myra and quickly obtained vital information for her book on Red X, after her little interview she left a small note and her own copy of "Master Intelligence: Saint or Fraud?" Which was later taken by Master Intelligence, and it is unknown to whether Master Intelligence kept the book, and it is unlikely that he did. Etymology *The name “Myra” was created by the 17th-century poet Fulke Greville. He possibly based it on Latin myrra meaning “myrrh” (a fragrant resin obtained from a tree). Otherwise, he may have simply rearranged the letters from the name “Mary”. Although unrelated etymologically, this is also the name of an ancient city of Anatolia. *The name “Gordon” comes from a Scottish surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning “great hill”. It was originally used in honour of Charles George Gordon (1833-1885), a British general who died defending the city of Khartoum in Sudan. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Merchants Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Squibs Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom participants